powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lumi Faraday (AU)
Lumi Charlotte Faraday is Lumi Faraday's alternate universe self, with a twist. Unlike Lumi, who was raised and influenced by those around her, this Lumi had nobody, or very few, who influenced her life, and she exacts her power's might without restraint. You could claim this Lumi is Lumi's true nature. Lumi wants everything there is. She has in insatiable greed to dominate, possess, and rule over all things. Without any resistance, or any personal limitations, she rapidly dominated and gained control over an estimated 23 entire universes, but it used to be 24. She abuses her power without limitations, and loves every second of it. Appearance Lumi Faraday has long white hair, which she keeps in twintails, and gem-like purple eyes. She wears black and white clothing, typically dresses with pantyhose, that all have golden patterns on them. And on her hair, she wears a wheat hairpin. Personality The opposite of the other Lumi, this Lumi just doesn’t care. Not about anybody other than herself. She’s cold and calculating, and can plan an unfathomable number of step ahead of others, which with her ruthless attitude is what earned her the epithet of demon. During her youth, as she came to accept her powers, she began to fight crime with them. However, she soon realised she couldn’t be beaten, and went on her own crime spree. This developed slowly into a realisation that she could have everything… anything, and without any resistance. A tyrannical, greedy and ruthless crusade that she still exacts on creation to this day. She doesn’t care what you are, who you are, where you live, anything about your virtues and flaws. If it exists, she wants it, and nothing will get in her way of ruling and possessing everything. Despite this insatiable lust for absolute domination, she doesn’t care one bit about anything she rules. Her tendencies for completely apathetic and indiscriminate annihilation are well known, and she just doesn’t care. Be hers or die, it’s that simple. It's how she keeps her "subjects" in line. She has no limits, moral or otherwise, that make her hold her absolute power back, as she exacts it on creation to its fullest extent. Lumi is also very flirtatious, and is not afraid of getting physically close with anyone. She's been known to walts around universes completely naked without any care at all. If you want to even touch her though, you'll need her permission, and she only considers "the most beautiful" worthy. If you touch her without her permission, you're dead. If she comes onto you though, you better let her, or you're dead. Despite all this, as with her "main universe" counterpart Lumi, she still finds lewd stuff highly embarrassing, despite being far more open about talking about it. Background WIP Powers Lumi is unquestionably the seven greatest psionic powers under that of Filicia, and that's saying something. She grew through combat and conflict, and gained mastery of the ultimate level of psionics after awakening. Absolute Psionic Power - The ultimate level of psychic power. There's not much else to say. She trained and fought hard, and reached the pinnacle through extreme hardship. WIP Techniques WIP Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet